Конфигурация
# mcMMO configuration # Last updated on 1.5.00-b3547 # ##### # # Settings for mcMMO in general ### General: Locale: en_US MOTD_Enabled: true # Время, указанное в минутах, когда будет сохраняться информация о игроке Save_Interval: 10 # Разрешить mcMMO отправлять анонимную статистику Stats_Tracking: false # Разрешить mcMMO проверять наличие обновлений Update_Check: true Prefer_Beta: false # Allow mcMMO to inform other plugins of damage being dealt Event_Callback: true Power_Level_Cap: 0 # Должен ли mcMMO писать отладочные сообщения? Verbose_Logging: false # Должен ли mcMMO перезаписывать конфигурацию в старый файл или создавать новый? Config_Update_Overwrite: true # Проигрывать звук при получении нового уровня LevelUp_Sounds: true # # Settings for the mcMMO scoreboards ### Scoreboard: # Display player's power levels below their names? Power_Level_Tags: false # Allow players to use "/mcscoreboard keep" to keep the scoreboard up Allow_Keep: true # Add some more color on the board :-) Rainbows: false # Settings for each type of scoreboard # Print: Should the command output be printed in chat? # Board: Should the command output be displayed in the scoreboard sidebar? # Display_Time: Amount of time (seconds) to display in the sidebar before clearing. # To display permanently, use "/mcscoreboard keep" or set to -1 Types: # Settings for /mcrank # The sub-options (Print, Board, Display_Time) are the same for each type. Rank: Print: false Board: true Display_Time: 15 # Settings for /mctop Top: Print: true Board: true Display_Time: 15 # Settings for /mcstats Stats: Print: false Board: true Display_Time: 15 # Settings for /inspect Inspect: Print: false Board: true Display_Time: 20 # Settings for /mccooldown Cooldown: Print: true Board: true Display_Time: 41 # Settings for / (e.g. /mining, /unarmed) # No "print" option is given here; the information will always be displayed in chat. # It should also be noted that this display is pretty dang cool. Skill: Board: true Display_Time: 30 # Should the board be shown when a player levels up, and for how long? # It is recommended to NOT have LevelUp_Time be -1, as this may confuse players. LevelUp_Board: true LevelUp_Time: 5 Mob_Healthbar: # Display_Type: Default display for mob health bars - HEARTS, BAR, or DISABLED # Display_Time: Amount of time (in seconds) to display. To display permanently, set to -1 Display_Type: HEARTS Display_Time: 3 Database_Purging: # Amount of time (in hours) to wait between database purging # To only run at server start, set to 0 # To never run, set to -1 Purge_Interval: -1 # Any user who hasn't connected in this many months will be purged from the database # To never purge old users, set to -1 Old_User_Cutoff: 6 # # Settings for Backups # Allow mcMMO to create zip backups for config files and flatfile data on shutdown. ### Backups: Enabled: true Keep: Last_24_Hours: true Daily_Last_Week: true Weekly_Past_Months: true # # Settings for using a mySQL database ### MySQL: Enabled: false Database: User_Name: UserName User_Password: UserPassword Name: DataBaseName TablePrefix: mcmmo_ Server: Port: 3306 Address: localhost # # Settings for Hardcore mode # Players will not lose stats when their level is below the Level_Threshold ### Hardcore: Death_Stat_Loss: Penalty_Percentage: 75.0 Level_Threshold: 0 Enabled: Acrobatics: false Alchemy: false Archery: false Axes: false Excavation: false Fishing: false Herbalism: false Mining: false Repair: false Swords: false Taming: false Unarmed: false Woodcutting: false Vampirism: Leech_Percentage: 5.0 Level_Threshold: 0 Enabled: Acrobatics: false Alchemy: false Archery: false Axes: false Excavation: false Fishing: false Herbalism: false Mining: false Repair: false Swords: false Taming: false Unarmed: false Woodcutting: false # # Settings for SMP Mods ### Mods: Tool_Mods_Enabled: false Armor_Mods_Enabled: false Block_Mods_Enabled: false Entity_Mods_Enabled: false # # Settings for mcMMO items ### Items: Chimaera_Wing: Enabled: true Cooldown: 240 Warmup: 5 RecentlyHurt_Cooldown: 60 Prevent_Use_Underground: true Use_Cost: 1 Recipe_Cost: 5 Item_Name: FEATHER Sound_Enabled: true # # Settings for Parties ### Party: # Время (в часах), по истечению которого группа будет автоматически распущена # Чтобы распустить группу только при старте сервера, установите 0 # Чтобы никогда этого не делать, установите AutoKick_Interval: 12 # Any user who hasn't connected in this many days will get kicked from their party Old_Party_Member_Cutoff: 7 # Settings for party share modes Sharing: ExpShare_bonus_base: 1.1 ExpShare_bonus_increase: 1.05 ExpShare_bonus_cap: 1.5 Range: 75.0 # Party members level up their party by earning individual experience # Newly created parties will not immediately have access to all the party features # and have to level up the party a bit before they can use them. Leveling: Level_Cap: 10 # Uses the regular XP formula but is multiplied by + Xp_Curve_Modifier: 3 Near_Members_Needed: false Inform_All_Party_Members_On_LevelUp: false Chat_UnlockLevel: 1 Teleport_UnlockLevel: 2 Alliance_UnlockLevel: 5 ItemShare_UnlockLevel: 8 XpShare_UnlockLevel: 10 # # Settings for Abilities ### Abilities: Enabled: true Messages: true Activation: Only_Activate_When_Sneaking: false Cooldowns: Berserk: 240 Blast_Mining: 60 Giga_Drill_Breaker: 240 Green_Terra: 240 Serrated_Strikes: 240 Skull_Splitter: 240 Super_Breaker: 240 Tree_Feller: 240 Max_Seconds: Berserk: 0 Blast_Mining: 0 Giga_Drill_Breaker: 0 Green_Terra: 0 Serrated_Strikes: 0 Skull_Splitter: 0 Super_Breaker: 0 Tree_Feller: 0 Limits: Tree_Feller_Threshold: 500 Tools: # Use more tool durability while using abilities. Set Durability_Loss to 0 to disable the extra durability damage. Durability_Loss: 1 # # Settings for Skills # Level cap of 0 for no limit ### Skills: Acrobatics: Enabled_For_PVP: true Enabled_For_PVE: true Prevent_AFK_Leveling: true Max_Tries_At_Same_Location: 3 Prevent_Dodge_Lightning: false # Prevent earning Acrobatics XP a few seconds after teleporting XP_After_Teleport_Cooldown: 5 Level_Cap: 0 Alchemy: # Allow Hoppers to transfer ingredients and brew Rank 1 Alchemy potions Enabled_for_Hoppers: true # Prevent Hoppers from transferring ingredients into Brewing Stands Prevent_Hopper_Transfer: false Level_Cap: 0 Archery: Enabled_For_PVP: true Enabled_For_PVE: true Level_Cap: 0 Axes: Enabled_For_PVP: true Enabled_For_PVE: true Level_Cap: 0 Excavation: Level_Cap: 0 Fishing: Level_Cap: 0 Drops_Enabled: true Override_Vanilla_Treasures: true # Always catch fish, even when treasure is found Extra_Fish: false Herbalism: Level_Cap: 0 Prevent_AFK_Leveling: true Mining: Level_Cap: 0 Detonator_Name: FLINT_AND_STEEL Repair: Level_Cap: 0 Anvil_Messages: true Anvil_Placed_Sounds: true Anvil_Use_Sounds: true Anvil_Material: IRON_BLOCK Salvage_Anvil_Material: GOLD_BLOCK Salvage_tools: true Salvage_armor: true # Ask for a confirmation when a player tries to repair an enchanted item Confirm_Required: true Smelting: Level_Cap: 0 Swords: Enabled_For_PVP: true Enabled_For_PVE: true Level_Cap: 0 Taming: Enabled_For_PVP: true Enabled_For_PVE: true Level_Cap: 0 Call_Of_The_Wild: # Item_Material: Material of the item needed to summon the pet # Item_Amount: Amount of items required to summon the pet # Summon_Amount: Amount of pets to summon when using Call Of The Wild Wolf: Item_Material: BONE Item_Amount: 10 Summon_Amount: 1 Ocelot: Item_Material: RAW_FISH Item_Amount: 10 Summon_Amount: 1 Horse: Item_Material: APPLE Item_Amount: 10 Summon_Amount: 1 # Range to check for nearby pets when using Call Of The Wild, 0 will disable the check Range: 40.0 Unarmed: Enabled_For_PVP: true Enabled_For_PVE: true Level_Cap: 0 Block_Cracker: SmoothBrick_To_CrackedBrick: true Woodcutting: Tree_Feller_Sounds: true Level_Cap: 0 # # Settings for Double Drops ### Double_Drops: Herbalism: Brown_Mushroom: true Cactus: true Carrot: true Cocoa: true Crops: true Melon_Block: true Nether_Warts: true Potato: true Pumpkin: true Red_Mushroom: true Red_Rose: true Sugar_Cane_Block: true Vine: true Water_Lily: true Yellow_Flower: true Mining: Coal_Ore: true Diamond_Ore: true Emerald_Ore: true Ender_Stone: true Glowstone: true Gold_Ore: true Iron_Ore: true Lapis_Ore: true Mossy_Cobblestone: true Netherrack: true Obsidian: true Quartz_Ore: true Redstone_Ore: true Sandstone: true Stone: true Woodcutting: Acacia: true Birch: true Dark_Oak: true Generic: true Jungle: true Redwood: true # # Settings for commands ### Commands: Generic: # If true, when using partial names in commands mcMMO will try to look for a match from # the offline players. Enabling this might slow the server down if there are a lot of offline players. Match_OfflinePlayers: false Database: # Database command cooldown in milliseconds, cannot be changed below the default value. (1750) # Prevents players from spamming /mctop or /mcrank Player_Cooldown: 1750 mcmmo: Donate_Message: true inspect: Max_Distance: 30.0 ptp: Cooldown: 120 Warmup: 5 RecentlyHurt_Cooldown: 60 Accept_Required: true Request_Timeout: 300 # If true, require players to have a mcmmo.commands.ptp.world.WorldName permission # to teleport to, from, or within any given world. World_Based_Permissions: false partychat: Chat_Prefix_Format: 'GREEN(WHITE{0}GREEN)' Use_Display_Names: true Chat_Prefix_Format_Ally: 'GREEN(A)RESET' adminchat: Chat_Prefix_Format: 'AQUA[WHITE{0}AQUA]' Use_Display_Names: true # # Settings for particles ### Particles: # These settings determine if fireworks should get launched when a player activates/deactivates an ability Ability_Activation: true Ability_Deactivation: true # Determines if the fireworks should be a large ball or a small one LargeFireworks: true # Use particle effect when these abilities trigger Dodge: true Bleed: true Greater_Impact: true # These settings determine if fireworks should get launched when a player levels-up, # this will happen by default for every 100 levels. LevelUp_Enabled: true LevelUp_Tier: 100